


Night Out

by ghostes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, First Dates, Flushed Romance | Matesprits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostes/pseuds/ghostes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meenah and Aranea go to the movies and are perfect gillfronds what else do u want (it's fluffy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> my first fanfic ever... EVER... in which elles vont au cinéma... ahahaha. hope the pacing is okay.

Meenah asked Aranea on a official, romantic, true date sometime during sophmore year. But obviously to everyone else, they were an item long before that. Every event, they went to together, however begrudgingly for either (Meenah being dragged to formal dances, Aranea pulled to concerts). Neither girl had many friends, but they were content with simply eachother it would seem - if you looked past their frequent fights. But eventually,normal things like platonic visits to the cinema became something more, and that could be seen from a yellow yard away. 

When the final bell rang, Meenah went to meet Aranea in the leaf-covered courtyard. Aranea soon arrived and spotted the tall girl leaning on a rail, and shuffled over kinda awkwardly since she still putting away her papers from last class.

"AP Lang's lookin' like a fiend to trees, huh?" asked Meenah, picking up a stray note card. 

Aranea blushed. "Actually, my 7th period is orchestra. I just happen to put extra effort in, like you should!"  
She looked at Meenah with wide eyes accentuated by her white framed glasses.

"You know that ain't my scene," she answered, looking down. 

"Yes Meenah, I know about your bare minimum habits. I also know that with the right technique, you can be provoked to do things with actual effort." Aranea smirked at her. "It only took 20 dollars that one time for--"

"Alright alright! I got it starfish..."

"Starfish?"

"Would you prefer sea slug?"

Passerbys looked at the pair interestedly and Aranea huffed in response. "SOME of us have homework to do," she said with a subtle glare, "Let's stop loitering out here in the cold and just go to the car."

"Aranea, wait. I ... I have something to ask."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's the first chapter LOL it was gonna be a long oneshot but i have to post this before my mom takes my phone :-( okay okay.  
> review or request even if ya want


End file.
